Interview2
by ingenuities
Summary: Marvels Interview before the 74th annual Hunger Games begin! Recommended you read my story titled Interview first
1. Marvel

Marvel's POV

How was I supposed to follow Blondie? She was perfect! Her act was brilliant! Although the sponsors would not be in her favor the other tributes would forget about her because she isn't a threat. Her voice was wonderful as she sang a funny song.

All too soon I was being brought up to the stage. I was trembling. I am bloodthirsty and all but I am not a great speaker in front of the capitol and in front of every citizen in Panem.

"So Marvel, what is your favorite part about the Capitol?" Ceasar asked.

"Well the teenage boy in me says the food, but my mind says the training. It reminds me of one time that my brother and I were wrestling, granted I was 5 and he was 10. After he barely tapped me on the face I screamed bloody murder and my mom ran in and grounded him." I said cockishly getting a few laughs at my story.

"Interesting story…Now your brother He was a victor am I right?" He asked even though everyone knew my brother he won the 69th hunger games when he volunteered as an 18 year old.

"Yes and I was hoping to little less of a fool of myself! I remember he tripped and fell of the pedestal. He was the laughing stock of the group but it worked for him to his advantage!" I said as a louder laugh from the crowd.

"Now your district partner sang a fairly funny song. Do you have a song that you want to sing?" Great I couldn't say no.

"Sure!" I said with some enthusiasm.

I walked up to the middle of the stage.

"Before I start I want to dedicate this to my brother. When he came back he had changed a little bit." And with that I started to sing Start A Band. Half way through someone brought out a guitar and I started to rock out.

**Start A Band**** is by Brad Paisley….I don't own that and then also everything Hunger Games is not mine (although I wish it was) anyway hope you liked it :D Review please (hint: it makes me update faster!)**

**Check out the Poll on my Profile i would like your opinion!**


	2. Clove

**Okay so I know that this has taken a LONG time but….Here we go**

Clove's POV

Ugh! Those two freaks just sang songs. Who does that? The girl was so idiotic I mean she was the typical Finley Crystal. I can't stand that girl. She was too nice and not to mention dumb.

A tap on my shoulder interrupts my thoughts and the man guided me on to the stage.

This year Caesar Flickerman just looks creepy. His super white teeth and crazy color makes me vomit in my mouth. I sit down in the lounge chair next to him.

"Clove, as you have seen this year apparently the tributes are singing a song at the end will you?" he asked.

The crowd cheered and I had to put a show for the sponsors. The more money I get the better.

"I guess," I answered.

"If I can I would like to start now because I would like to explain it. Also if you could bring Cato out on stage and a guitar, this song is for him." I said.

"You see Cato and I have been in a relationship that has gone on and off for a while now and every time we break up he calls me and we make up so this song is for him."

I strum the first few chords of my favorite song and I start to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you__Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__Like ever...__I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine__Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

**Hope you liked it… Again I am not the owner of ****The Hunger Games****... The song is Taylor Swift's new single We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Again not mine)…Please Review! :D**

**I have hit some writer's block and I can't think of any good songs-any ideas please put them in a review or Private Message Me :D Thanks!**


	3. Cato

**Okay here is Cato's point of view…this will be a little longer than the rest just because…you will see.**

Okay freaking idiot! Nothing ever happened between Clove and I! We were friends and she knows how to get sponsors. The capitol freaks love a good story. At least I was the favorite and the best looking. The Bell Rings as Clove winked on her way out.

"I would just like to say that Clove and I were nothing compared to my new girl," I say confidently.

"Who would that be?" Caesar asked.

"How about I sing a song about how it all started?" I said as I stood up to sing as the music started.

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I found out that everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chitchat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_You could be my new prescription_  
_Too much could be an overdose_  
_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shoot_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks too much_

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chitchat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_  
_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_  
_All you're giving me is fiction_  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chitchat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_  
_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks... back_

"I sang this to Glimmer," I say as I wink when the bell rings and I walk off the stage.

**What did you think? Please Review I would love to hear constructive feed back :D Any ideas for songs just leave them in a review! Hope you liked it! I DON'T OWN THE SONGS THAT I USE!**


	4. Adelaide

District 3 Girl

Each of these people had sung a song and I knew from the beginning what I would sing. It was the perfect song. I mean my name is in the title.

I walk up with some confidence and I spoke "I have this boyfriend and he refuses to ask me to marry him lately I have been feeling rather sick and when I went to the doctor and this is what he said was wrong."

_It says here:__  
__The average unmarried female__  
__Basically insecure__  
__Due to some long frustration may react__  
__With psychosomatic symptoms__  
__Difficult to endure__  
__Affecting the upper respiratory tract.___

_In other words, just from waiting around for that plain little band of gold__  
__A person can develop a cold.___

_You can spray her wherever you figure there's streptococci lurk__  
__You can give her a shot for whatever's she's got, but it just won't work__  
__If she's tired of getting the fish eye from the hotel clerk__  
__A person can develop a cold.___

_It says here:__  
__The female remaining single__  
__Just in the legal sense__  
__Shows a neurotic tendency, see note: (looks at note__  
__Chronic organic symptoms__  
__Toxic or hyper tense__  
__Involving the eye, the ear, the nose, and throat.___

_In other words, just from worrying if the wedding is on or off__  
__A person can develop a cough.___

_You can feed her all day with the vitamin A and the bromofizz__  
__But the medicine never gets anywhere near where the trouble is.__  
__If she's getting a kind of name for herself, and the name ain't his__  
__A person can develop a cough.___

_And furthermore, just from stalling, and stalling,__  
__And stalling the wedding trip__  
__A person can develop la grippe.___

_When they get on that train to Niagara__  
__And she can hear church bells chime__  
__The compartment is air conditioned__  
__And the mood sublime__  
__Then they get off at Saratoga for the fourteenth time!__  
__A person can develop la grippe,__  
__La grippe.__  
__La post nasal drip.__  
__With the wheezes__  
__And the sneezes__  
__And a sinus that's really a pip!___

_From a lack of community property__  
__And a feeling she's getting to old__  
__A person can develop a bad, bad cold!__  
_

I could hear the laughter as I sang.

"Thanks," I said as I walked off the stage.


End file.
